dreams CAN come true
by sAelBeth
Summary: über ein mädchen, dass zur erfüllung ihrer kühnsten träume gelangt
1. Default Chapter

So also, hm. meine erste FF. seid nachsichtig. es gibt hier am Anfang leider gleich mal einen Cliffhänger (sorry^^) . aba keine sorge, ich schreib schnell weiter. So ich hoffe es gefällt euch (ein bisschen)  
  
Kapitel 1 Überraschung!  
  
Sina saß in ihrem Zimmer. Es war drei Uhr nachmittags und wieder einmal war es draußen brütend heiß, so um die 35 grad vielleicht. Da man bei solcher Hitze nicht viel machen kann, und alle ihre freunde in den Sommerferien natürlich wegfahren, saß sie im Zimmer, im Bikini und versuchte verzweifelt sich Luft und ein bisschen frische zu verschaffen. Wie kann es bloß so heiß sein, dacht sie bei sich und schaltete den Fernseher ein.  
  
In einem Monat hab ich Geburtstag, ein kleiner Lichtblick, versuchte sie, sich selbst aufzumuntern und dachte bei sich, wie schön es wäre zu ihrem 18. Geburtstag am 22.08 mit freunden wegzufahren! Aba das Geld reichte wie immer hinten und vorne nicht war ja typisch. Wieso eigentlich immer sie!  
  
Ein paar ihrer Freunde würde sie erst in knapp zwei Wochen sehen, und die meisten waren sowieso an ihrem Geburtstag nicht da. Na ja, was soll's, wenigstens konnte sie mit Anita und Fiona (eine ihrer besten Freundinnen) etwas machen! Die waren ja wenigstens da!!  
  
Als im Fernsehen der newsfalsh kam, konnte sie nicht umhin zufrieden zu grinsen: es war wieder mal ein bericht über ihren Lieblingsschauspieler gekommen: Orlando war ja in letzter zeit (na ja, eigentlich schon seit langem) zu einem Weltstar geworden und der bericht handelte vom Drehbeginn für FLUCH DER KARIBIK 2 und 3!  
  
Sina hatte den ersten schon gesehen und es war (gemeinsam mit Herr der ringe) ihr Lieblingsfilm! Und mit gaaanz vielen anderen filmen, in denen ihr Star auch mitspielt! Gedankenversunken blickte sie auf die unzähligen Poster, die in ihrem Zimmer hingen. Sie grinste in sich hinein: jeder normale Mensch musste sie für absolut durchgeknallt und verrückt halten. Aba das war sie ja auch in gewisser weise: verrückt nach Orlando! Hihi^^  
  
Jemand hatte sie mal gefragt, was sie an ihm so gerne mochte. Sie hatte damals geantwortet: alles! Was ja auch der Wahrheit entsprach, denn dieser Typ war einfach perfekt! Aba die frage hatte sie zum grübeln gebracht: was mochte sie AM MEISTEN an ihm?  
  
Tja, da kam ihr so manches in den sinn: seine Augen? Diese Augen, diese schönen braunen Augen, die so wandlungsfähig sind, mit denen er alles ausdrücken kann: liebe, hass, Trauer. die förmlich schreien: bin ich nicht süß? Na ja, die Augen waren schon was ganz wichtiges bei einem Mann, schließlich sind sie die Fenster zur Seele eines Menschen. Und dieser Kerl hatte echt tolle Augen!  
  
Sein Körper? Dieser Körper!!! Wow, zum umfallen, ein braungebrannter sixpack, und was für einer! Ja, den konnte sie auch ziemlich gut leiden. Aber trotzdem nicht das was sie am liebsten mochte.  
  
Dann fiel ihr ein, dass er ja dieses gewisse etwas hatte, bei dem man sofort anfängt zu schwärmen und das so intensiv ist, dass man die Augen nicht mehr von ihm nehmen kann. Ja das mochte sie an ihm: seine Aura, seine Ausstrahlung!  
  
Und dieser mund! Diese wahnsinnig sinnlich geschwungenen Lippen, bei denen man einfach nicht anders kann, als sich vorzustellen, wie es sein würde, diese lippen zu küssen! Wow!  
  
Und seine art, sein Humor. Wie er in den ganzen Interviews rüberkommt! So ein Mensch kann doch gar nicht unsympathisch sein. Er nahm alles mit Humor und war total locker! Außerdem sagte er immer was ihm in den sinn kann, und das gefiel ihr. Er lies sich nie den mund verbieten!  
  
Jemand aus ihrer klasse hatte einmal gesagt, dass er arrogant war. Arrogant? PAH! Da konnte sie ja nur laut loslachen! Der Mensch und arrogant. Von wegen, das konnte sie sich einfach nicht vorstellen! Nie im Leben!  
  
Und jemand anderes hatte gesagt, er wäre verklemmt und schwulenfeindlich. ja, klar, deshalb hatte er auch einmal bei einer Premiere, seinen Kollegen aus Herr der ringe spontan auf den mund geküsst. Ja, klar, es war nur ein fake Foto, aber daran sieht man ja wohl, dass er überhaupt nicht verklemmt geschweige denn schwulenfeindlich oder sonst was! Also wirklich, das fand sie ja zu brüllen. Das war so wie die aussage: eminem ist ein Muttersöhnchen! Die war ja genauso unlogisch!  
  
Sie riss sich aus ihren Gedanken und wollte nochmal schnell ins Internet schauen, was es denn so neues gab, über Orlando oder sonst wen. Sie setzte sich also zum Computer und, genau als sie die Verbindung zum Internet hergestellt hatte rief ihr Mutter: Sina, komm runter, wir haben Besuch!!!  
  
Wer kann das wohl sein, grübelte sie nach, ihre Mutter erwartete doch niemanden! Sie stieg also die Treppe vor ihrem Zimmer hinunter und lauschte. Achso, die stimme kannte sie. Es war der nervtötende Bruder ihres klassenkamaraden:  
  
Was willst du? , fragte sie geradeheraus  
  
Na ja, mein Bruder braucht was für die Schule, antwortet die Nervensäge, und er wollte, dass ich die Sachen hole und ihm bringe  
  
Aja, und wieso holte er sich das zeug nicht selber? Fauchte sie zurück. Ihr wohnt 100 Meter von hier. Wenn er was will, soll er sich die mühe machen und es sich selber holen, oder zumindest könnte er anrufen  
  
Just in diesem Moment läutete das Handy: Hey Sina! Is mein Bruder bei dir? Na ja, egal! Kommst du nachher noch vorbei?  
  
Ja, o.k. meinetwegen! Soll ich was mitnehmen? , fragte Sina.  
  
Na ja, wenn du schon so fragst, wie wär's wenn wir uns die Extended Edition vom dritten hdr teil anschauen? , schlug ihr Freund vor.  
  
Ja, o.k. gute Idee! , freute sich Sina und ihre Laune hob sich ein wenig.  
  
Schnell rannte sie in ihr Zimmer und holte die dvd. Sie sah noch mal ihre Poster an, wie sie das immer zu tun pflegte, wenn sie aus dem Zimmer ging und ging zum haus ihrer freunde um sich, zum 198sten mal diesen film anzusehen! Als sie um 8 Uhr wieder nachhause kam, empfing ihre Mutter sie mit lautem Geschrei: SIIIIINA!!! POST IST GEKOMMEN!!!!  
  
Post? Für mich?, fragte sich Sina verwundert, was konnte das denn sein? Durfte sie wagen zu hoffen, dass es das war worauf sie gewartet hatte?  
  
Schnell lief sie zu ihrer Mutter, riss ihr den Umschlag aus der Hand und schnitt ihn vorsichtig auf. Als sie den Inhalt des Umschlags sah fing sie laut an zu schreien: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! Ich hab's, ich hab's!!! 


	2. alles klar?

Tja, hier is auch schon das zweite kapitel. ich will euch ja nicht zu lange warten lassen, ihr Lieben! So, als, wer sich gefragt hat, wann die story spielt: 2005/2006. so in diesem zeitpunkt. Die Hauptfigur is natürlich mir nachempfunden! Hehe, tja!!! Ich bitte bitte um viele viele Reviews! Bussi eure Sael  
  
Kapitel 2: Alles klar?  
  
Sie konnte ihr Glück immer noch nicht fassen. drei stunden, nachdem sie den brief geöffnet hatte, saß sie noch immer ncoh in ihrem zimmer und blickte gedankenverloren auf ihre Poster. Es war unglaublich! Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft! Sie raffte es echt nicht, was sie für ein Glück hatte!!! Wow!  
  
Ich muss sofort Fiona und anita anrufen, dachte sie und stürmte zum telefon. Da fiel ihr ein, dass die beiden noch auf urlaub waren. Mist, jetzt muss ich eine woche warten, bis ich sie erreichen kann! Verdammt! Fluchte sie leise vor sich hin.  
  
Diese Woche wollte und wollte einfach nicht vergehen. Sie zählte sehnsüchtig die Stunden, bis sie ihren Freundinnen diese tolle Neuigkeit mitteilen konnte!! Dann war es endlich soweit.  
  
Hallo? Erklang es aus dem telefonhörer  
  
Hallo Fiona! Du sag mal, hast du lust dich morgen mit mir zu treffen?  
  
Ja, klar, was möchtest du denn machen?  
  
Ich weiß nicht, wie wäre es denn, wenn wir uns morgen zu Mittag beim McDonalds treffen?  
  
Ja klar, und danach? Wir werden ja nicht nur essen, oder?  
  
Nein, nein. Aber da lass dich mal überraschen! Also, zu Mittag, beim Mcdonalds bei Schottentor (erklärung: schottentor is eine u-bahn station in wien)  
  
Ja, ich freu mich, bye! Und schon hatte sie wieder aufgelegt.  
  
So, jetzt noch anita! Hoffentlich hebt sie ab, dachte sich Sina.  
  
Tuuuuut, tuuuut, tuuut. Sina lies es acht Mal läuten. Als sie gerade auflegen wollte, kam vom anderen ende der leitung eine stimme, die ziemlich außer atem zu sein schien.  
  
Ich bring dich um, sagte ihre freundin, warum rufst du immer an, wenn ich gerade in der badewanne sitze!  
  
Tut mir leid, gab sina etas kleinlaut zurück, ich dachte du hättest lust morgen etwas mit mir und fiona zu machen. Wir gehen zum McDonalds essen, zu Mittag. Hast du lust?  
  
Lust schon, aba ich denk ncith, dass ich zeit hab, ich hab um 1 Uhr einen zahnarzttermin.  
  
Bitte, du musst kommen, es is sehr sehr wichtig! Bitteeee!!! Bettelte sina  
  
Na gut, aber ich kann nicht lange bleiben!  
  
Das is nicht so wichtig! Also, bis morgen, ich freu mcih!  
  
Ja, bis dann! Und schon hatte sie wieder aufgelegt.  
  
In dieser nacht, konnte sina nur schwer einschlafen. Sie wachte acuh früher als gewohnt auf, so um 8 uhr, und da sie sich dachte, dass sie sowieso nicht wieder einschlafen könnte, blieb sie gleich auf. Und, wie immer, wenn mna sich auf etwas freut, wollte und wollte die zeit nicht vergehen! Als es endlich halb elf war, fing sie an sich fertig zu machen. Um elf ging sie aus dem haus, und überpünktlich wie sie ist, stand sie eine viertel stunde zu früh vor der tür des McDonalds. Na gut, ich kann ja schon mal reingehen, dachte sie sich und setzte sich hin. Sie hatte sich ihr lieblingsbuch mitgenommne, dass sie schon 80 mal gelesen hatt: das parfüm von Patrick Süskind. Sie setzte sich also hin und las. Auf diese weise verging die zeit wenigstens schneller und kurz darauf klopfte ihr jemand auf die schulter.  
  
Also, was gibt es denn so wichtiges, dass du mir nicht auch am telefon sagen kannst? Fragte anita und setzte scih kurzerhand zu ihr.  
  
Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, wir müssen auf fiona warten! Erwiederte sina.  
  
Nicht mehr! Grinste sie fiona an und hockte sich neben anita, vis-a-vis von sina, hin.  
  
Also, was gibt 's? du warst so mysteriös am telefon! Platzte fiona los  
  
Tja, sagte sina, kramte kurz in ihrer Tasche und schob ihren zwei freundinnen zwei weiße couverts zu. Na los macht sie auf!  
  
Mit verwirrten blicken öffneten die beiden die couverts  
  
Flugtickets? In die karibik? Sagt anita in einem uingläubigen ton und einem ncoh ungläubigeren blick.  
  
Ja, Flugtickets in die karibik! Erwiederte Sina leicht genervt. Immerhin hatte sie erwartet, dass ihre Freundinnen ein bisschen mehr Freude zeigen würden.  
  
Sina, das können wir nicht annehmen. Du kannst und nichts so teures schenken! Erklärte Fiona.  
  
Tja, dann könnt ihr sie ja getrost nehmen, schließlich sind sie nicht von mir!, grinste Sina die beiden an.  
  
Die beiden saßen einige minuten nur da und starrten sie verständnislos an. Was meinst n du jez damit? Fragte Fiona schließlich und schaute erwartungsvoll drein.  
  
Naja, Disney Movies schenkt sie euch! Nicht ich! Erwiederte Sina und grinste bei den noch dümmeren Gesichtsausdrücken ihrer freundinnen.  
  
Disney, ja klar! Wen willst du hier eigentlich verarschen?, brauste Anita auf. Was soll der Scheiß???  
  
Kein scheiß!, fauchte Sina zurück. Ich ahb an einem Gewinnspiel teilgenommen und gewonnen. Und deshalb fliegen wir beide am 20.08 in die Karibik, an den Ort wo Orlando Fluch der Karibik 2 & 3 dreht und werden ans set gebracht werden und uns gut amüsieren. Und wir wird Johnny un Orlando und Kira und alle anderen treffen! Ha, von wegen scheiß, da bist du baff gell?  
  
Und baff waren die beiden tatsächlich  
  
Was-WAS?, stammelte Anita, wir fliegen zu den Dreharbeiten??? Ohne schmarn? Wirklich?????  
  
Ja, und ich darf sogar kurz mitspielen!, triumphierte Sina, Das war so ein gewinnspiel mit einem Fragebogen über Orlando Bloom und seine Filme und na ja, ich dachte, dass es ja nicht schadet, da mal mitzumachen und na ja, geschadet hat's ja wohl wirklich nicht, oder?  
  
Sie konnte einfach nicht umhin einen breiten Grinser aufzusetzen und übers ganze Gesicht zu strahlen. Aber wenn ihr nicht wollt., sagte sie in einem gekünstelt traurigen Ton und zog die Tickets langsam zu sich zurück  
  
SOLL DAS EIN WITZ SEIN?, schrie Fiona auf und riss ihr sie Tickets wieder weg. Klar haben wir Lust!  
  
Anita sah noch immer skeptisch drein: und wo is der Haken?  
  
Kein Haken, gab Sina zurück, wir wohnen in einem 4 sterne hotel, mit blick aufs meer, eine viertel stunde zu Fuß von den Drehorten entfernt. Kannst es mir ruhig glauben!  
  
Tu ich doch! Das is einfach nur so was von unglaublich!!!, rief Anni.  
  
Ich weiß, antwortete Sina und den rest des tages fantasierten sie wie der urlaub wohl sein würde. Na ja, zumindest Sina und Fiona, Anita musste ja bald gehen. Doch die beiden wussten, dass es noch zwei wochen dauern würde, bis ihr traum sich verwirklichte. 


	3. luxus pur!

So, hier das dritte kapitel. hier is der letzte satz wohl ziemlich gemein von mir. es tut mir wirklich wirklich wirklich leid. aber es geht bald weiter, keine sorge!!! Ich bitte euch um Revies, *please* ich hab nämlich noch fast keien *traurigdreinschau* Also, alles liebe Eure sael  
  
2 Wochen. eine seeeehr lange zeit. aber naja, da muss man durch, und irgendwie würde Sina sich die zeit schon vertreiben. Sie saß also, wieder mal in ihrem Zimmer und kaute nervös an ihren Fingernägeln. Wow, Orlando, in 2 Wochen werd ich dich kennen lernen, sagte sie leise zu einem ihrer Poster, wie sie das manchmal gerne tat.  
  
Sehr unruhig ging sie ins bett, und, sie hatte es auch nicht anders erwartet, konnte sie natürlich nicht einschlafen. Ihr bett kam ihr ungewöhnlich hart vor, ihr Polster wollte nicht die richtige form haben und abwechselnd wurde ihr heiß und kalt, heiß und kalt.  
  
Irgendwann, als es draußen schon dämmerte fiel sie in einen unruhigen schlaf.  
  
Am nächsten tag, fing sie an, sich auf die reise vorzubereiten. Viele Sachen waren zu erledigen. sie musste sich gut vorbereiten: sie musst einen Bikini kaufen, eine Sonnenbrille, ein Handtuch. Sie musste ihre Poster abhängen, was eine unglaubliche arbeit war, damit Orlando sie alle unterschreiben konnte. Sie musste sich impfen lassen, sie musste sich noch 3 Speicherkarten für ihre Digitalkamera kaufen, denn eine würde bei weitem nicht reichen. Sie musste sich fluch der Karibik noch 10-mal anschauen, damit sie auch ja alles auswendig konnte. Sie musste sich die cd's von Coldplay und Bob Dylan kaufen, Orlando's Lieblingsmusik, sie musste sich Orlando's Lieblingsparfum, Obsession, kaufen. Es gab 100te Sachen zu tun und bis sie alle Sachen zusammen hatte, die sie tun musste und sie auf eine Liste schrieb, war der tag auch schon vorüber und sie viel ins bett und konnte, wie schon am Vorabend kein Auge zutun.  
  
Am nächsten tag begann sie mit den Vorbereitungen für ihre reise. Sie hatte noch Geld auf ihrem Konto und so konnte sie sich alles kaufen was sie braucht und sie entschloss sich, die verschiedenen Etappen ihrer Einkaufstour auch auf verschieden Tage zu verlegen. Sie ging am nächsten tag ins Einfaufscenter um sich das Parfüm und neue converse zu holen, am tag danach eilte sie in den cd Shop und holte sich die cd's und danach ging sie in ein Fetzengeschäft um sich einen Bikini zu holen. Am tag darauf ging sie in ein Fotogeschäft und holte sich die Speicherkarten. Die Verkäuferin staunte nicht schlecht, als sie drei Stück verlangte, schließlich waren die Dinger nicht gerade billig. als sie alles zusammen hatte, hatte sie immer noch ein wenig Geld übrig und davon kaufte sie sich ein paar Bücher und für Orlando, Johnny und Keira ein paar Wiener Spezialitäten. Sie hoffte, dass sie ihnen schmecken würden.  
  
Als der Vorabend der abreise da war, lud sie ihre Freundinnen zu sich ein, damit sie dann gemeinsam zum Flughafen fahren konnten. Sie entschlossen gar nicht erst schlafen zu gehen, sie würden sowieso kein Auge zutun können und so schauten sie sich die ganze Nacht fluch der Karibik und Herr der ringe an.  
  
Und dann, nach einer unglaublich langen Nacht, war es soweit. der lang erwartete tag war endlich gekommen und als sie am Flughafen eincheckten, kam ihnen direkt eine Stewardess entgegen:  
  
So, ihr seid also die Gewinnerinnen von dem Preisausschreiben, richtig?, fragte sie mit einem freundlichen lächeln. Na dann kommt mal mit.  
  
Sina drückte ihre Mutter noch kurz zum abschied und die Stewardess führte sie direkt zu ihrem Flugzeug. Sie gingen durch die großen Einkaufsgänge am Flughafen und die Stewardess erklärte ihnen, dass es teil des Gewinnspiels war, dass jeder sich eine Sache aussuchen dürfte, die ihnen der Fernsehsender, der das alles organisierte, schenken würde. Da sie gerade an einer Videothek vorbeikamen und darin einige DVD's von fluch der Karibik und anderen filmen mit Orlando standen, suchte sich jede von ihnen eine DVD aus und die drei stiegen zufrieden lächelnd in das Flugzeug. Natürlich spendierte ihnen der Fernsehsender erste klasse plätze und sie hatten einen wirklich tollen Flug. Es wurden insgesamt 3 filme gezeigt und die restliche zeit vertrieben sich die Freundinnen mit quatschen über Orlando, ihrer bevorstehenden Erlebnisse und einiges anderes unwichtiges zeug. Die letzten Minuten vor der Landung, kamen ihnen wie Jahre vor und als sie das rumpeln spührten, das verkündete, dass sie gelandet waren pfiffen und schrieen und applaudierten die der wie wild.  
  
"bleiben sie bitte noch solange angeschnallt auf ihre Plätzen sitzen, bis das Flugzeug seine endgültige Parkposition erreicht hat und die Anschnallzeichen über ihren köpfen erloschen sind." , ertönte die monotone durchsage, die die drei kurzerhand ignorierten, sie konnten es nicht erwarten endlich aus diesem Flugzeug raus zukommen und einige Leute um sie herum schüttelten ungläubig die köpfe.  
  
wann geht diese Tür denn endlich auf?, jammerte Fiona und sprach damit aus, was Anni und Sina sich auch gerade dachten. Als ob die Stewardess Gedanken lesen konnte, drückte sie auf einen Knopf und mit einem lauft "PFFFF" ging die Tür auf und die drei traten in das strahlende licht der karibischen sonne. Sie stiegen in den Bus ein, der sie zum Flughafengebäude bringen sollte und als sie dort ankamen, kam ein Typ auf sie zu und fragte auf Englisch:  
  
my name is Steve. are you the 3 girls who won the trip to the set of "pirates of the Caribbean"?  
  
Yes we are! Stammelte Sina vor sich hin.  
  
( autors note: ich werd ab jetzt, alle Dialoge auf Deutsch schreiben auch wenn sie in Wahrheit auf Englisch gesprochen wurden. Is einfacher so, für mich und für euch alle!)  
  
wir werden jetzt eure Koffer holen und dann bringen wir euch ins Hotel. Morgen werden wir euch dann abholen und zum Set bringen, wo die von euch, die einen Gastauftritt hat, ihren text bekommt. Welche von euch ist das?, fragte er und musterte sie alle skeptisch.  
  
Sina hob ein wenig zögern die hand und er lächelte sie an und sagte: o.k. du bist sicher schon ziemlich nervös oder?  
  
Ziemlich ist gar kein Ausdruck!, grinste Sina zurück  
  
Als sie ihre Koffer geholt hatten, jede von ihnen hatte mindestens 2, brachte Steve sie zu ihrem transportmittel, wenn man das so ausdrücken konnte. Ihr "transportmittel" war ein 10 Meter lange Stretch-Limousine und die drei stiegen mit einem ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck ein und Steve verabschiedete sich von ihnen: ihr werdet mich jetzt nicht mehr brauchen, aber wir sehen uns morgen, ich hol euch um 8 Uhr ab, also, Be ready!, sagte er und schloss mit einem lächeln die Tür. Könnt ihr glauben, dass das gerade wirklich passiert?, stammelte Anni und ihre beiden Freundinnen schüttelten grinsend den kopf, während sie sich Champagner einschenkten.  
  
Es war jetzt 16 Uhr, die Zeitverschiebung machte es ziemlich schwer da mitzukommen, bei ihnen zuhause war es ja bereits nach 10 Uhr abends, und sie steuerten auf das Hotel zu. Selbst auf 500 Meter Entfernung, merkte man, dass das wirklich ein piekfeiner schuppen sein musste und als sie ausstiegen, waren sie überwältigt von den weißen wänden und der absolut tollen Einrichtung. Sie wurden in ihr Zimmer gebracht, das offensichtlich eine suite war. Sie setzten sich auf ihre betten, alle drei Wasserbetten und betrachteten mit offenen Mündern die Fernseher, die großen Fenster mit blick über die Stadt, und sahen, als sie einen blick hinauswarfen, drei riesige Pools, die offensichtlich zu der Hotelanlage gehörten.  
  
Also daran könnte ich mich glatt gewöhnen!, grinste Sina und die Grinser auf den Gesichtern ihrer Freundinnen sagten ihre, dass diese wohl genau dasselbe dachten.  
  
Um 8 Uhr kam der Zimmerservice und brachte ihnen ein drei Gänge Menü und da der fraß, den man im Flugzeug bekam, nicht sehr sättigend war, aßen sie sich durch die Unmengen an fisch, Fleisch, Pommes und was sonst noch alles und entspannten sich danach vor dem Fernseher mit 350 Programmen, unter anderem auch einigen deutschen, französischen und britischen Sendern.  
  
DING DONG erklang es vom gang her und Sina öffnete die Tür. Als sie sah, wer geklingelt hatte, konnte sie nicht anders: ihr mund klappte auf und ihr stockte der Atem... 


	4. the Set

Also, hier auch schon das vierte Kapitel. ich weiß eigentlich gar nicht, wie die Story so weitergeht. vielleicht passiert noch was spannendes oder vielleicht is es einfach nur eine Beschreibung von den ganzen Erlebnissen auf Set. wie gesagt, ich weiß es nicht..  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
The set  
  
Sie traute ihren Augen nicht..  
  
"ähm, ähm. Fiona, Anita??? Würdet ihr mal kommen???", stammelte sie. Ihre Freundinnen stürmten um die ecke: "was is den.", brachte Fiona grade noch heraus, als auch sie und das andere Mädel entdeckten was eigentlich los war.  
  
Vor der Tür stand doch tatsächlich ein Riesen Geschenkkorb und dahinter eine Stange voller Klamotten. Und WAS für welche. Kleider mit Reifröcken, Korsetts ("oh Gott!", konnte man Anita stöhnen hören) und sonst noch lauter Gewänder wie sie sie von PotC kannten.  
  
Sie standen noch immer da, mit offenen Mündern und konnten ihren Blick einfach nicht abwenden, als plötzlich das freundliche Gesicht einer jungen Dame um die Ecke lugte.  
  
"Hallo, mein Name ist Silvia und ich bringe euch diese Kostüme", sagte sie in einem freundlichen Ton. "Sie sind für euch und nach dem Dreh dürft ihr sie behalten.  
  
"Ähm, Dreh??? Also nein, du verwechselst da was. EINE von uns hat einen Gastauftritt, die anderen sind nur Zuschauer", erklärte Fiona.  
  
"Oh, hat man euch denn nichts gesagt?", wunderte sich Silvia und als sie ihre ratlosen Blicke sah erklärte sie: "Stimmt schon, eine von euch wird eine kurze Nebenrolle haben, aber die beiden anderen sind Statisten und." Doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn die drei Mädchen waren sich in die arme gefallen und schrieen und lachten vor Freude.  
  
Als sie sich langsam, sehr langsam, wieder beruhigt hatten, baten sie die immer noch ein wenig verwirrte Silvia in ihr Hotelzimmer und eine nach der anderen probierten sie Kleider an und präsentierten sie den anderen die alle nicht umhin konnten zufrieden zu grinsen.  
  
Danach machten sie sich, überglücklich, über den Geschenkkorb her und darin fanden sie, unter einigen Computerspielen und Postern, auch handsignierte T- Shirts und Polster, sowie Bettwäsche und was sonst noch alles.  
  
"Na gut, ich werd euch drei jetzt mal alleine lassen, damit ihr euch ein bisschen amüsieren könnt mit euren Geschenken", verabschiedete sich Silvia nach einigen Stunden nahm die Kleider wieder mit und lies die drei fassungslosen Mädchen in ihrem Zimmer zurück.  
  
Nach einer viertel Stunde, die sie in Stillschweigen verbrachten, weil sie sosehr in Gedanken versunken waren, überkam sie ein Gefühl von großer Müdigkeit, schließlich hatten sie seit 28 Stunden kein Auge zugetan und die Nächte davor waren auch nicht gerade erholsam gewesen. Also schlüpften sie in ihre Pyjamas und gingen zu Bett. Diese Nacht schliefen sie unglaublich gut und als sie am nächsten Tag vom Zimmerservice geweckt wurden, galten ihre ersten Gedanken der Frage, wo sie eigentlich waren.  
  
Als es ihnen wieder eingefallen war, gingen sie zum gedeckten Tisch um ihr Frühstück zu verspeisen und danach gingen sie ins Badezimmer um sich hübsch zu machen, schließlich würden sie heute endlich Orlando, Johnny und Keira gegenüberstehen. Sie suchten sich also ihre schönsten Gewänder aus und, kaum dass sie fertig waren, klopfte es auch schon an der Tür und sie sahen in das freundliche lächelnde Gesicht von Steve, der sie, wie versprochen abholte, um sie zum Set zu bringen.  
  
Also packten sie ihre Rucksäcke, ohne ihre Fotoapparate und Autogrammhefte zu vergessen, und schon saßen sie wieder in der Limousine, die sie zum Strand brachte, wo der Film gedreht wurde. Während der Fahrt wurde wenig gesprochen, da sie wohl alle zu aufgeregt waren um viel zu reden. Selbst Steve gab es, nach einigen missglückten Versuchen, auf die Mädchen zum reden zu bringen.  
  
Jedes Mal, wenn die Limousine stehen blieb, fingen die Augen der drei Freundinnen an zu leuchten doch sobald sie aus dem Fenster sahen, senkten sie enttäuscht den Blick wenn sie bemerkten, dass sie nur wegen einer Ampel oder einem Fußgängerübergang angehalten hatten. Deshalb hatten sie schon fast die Hoffnung aufgegeben irgendwann anzukommen, als ihnen Steve sagte, dass es jetzt wohl Zeit wäre zum Set zu gehen. Er stieg aus und hielt den Mädchen die Tür des Wagens auf, die beim aussteigen so nervös waren, dass sie nicht aus dem Auto "stiegen" sondern wohl eher stolperten, so aufgeregt waren sie.  
  
Sie standen vor einem Hohen Zaun aus Plastik, der absolut blickdicht war und vor einer verhältnismäßig kleinen Tür, die von einem dafür umso größeren Mann mit strengem Blick bewacht wurde. Dessen Miene hellte sich allerdings sofort auf als er Steve sah und lies sie ein. Als sie den Zaun durchquert hatten, standen sie in heißem Sand und ihnen bot sich der unglaublichste Anblick ihres Lebens.  
  
Sie kamen sich vor, als wären sie wirklich in Port Royal gelandet und kaum, dass sie sich an den Anblick gewöhnt hatten, kam ihnen auch schon der Regisseur, Jerry Bruckheimer entgegen. "Hallo ihr drei", begrüßte er sie freundlich, "wir werden euch jetzt einmal das Set zeigen, wo wir mit euch drehen werden und dann werdet ihr in die Maske gehen und euch fertig machen. Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse," fügte er hinzu und drückte Sina etwas in die Hand, "hier, dein Text. Deine Passage is mit Marker überstrichen. Also, wir sehen uns dann beim Set. Ich bin schon sehr gespannt. Und er drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Schiffe davon.  
  
Die Freundinnen wurden von Steve begleitet, der sie zu Maske führte und als sie in den Wagon, indem schon die Maskenbildnerinnen auf sie warteten. Doch nicht nur die drei Frauen standen in dem kleinen Raum. "Hey, seht mal wer dort sitzt!!!", schrie Sina auf und als ihre Freundinnen ihren Blick zu der Ecke wandten, in die sie zeigte, klappten ihre Münder schon wieder auf, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen. 


	5. drehbeginn

Hehe^^ also, hat ja lang genug gedauert, gelle? Na ja, also, hier chap. 5  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~Drehbeginn~  
  
Die drei Mädels eilten in Richtung der jungen Frau, die dort in der Ecke saß und gerade die Haare hochgesteckt bekam. „Du bist Elizabeth.... äh, Keira Knightley...", stammelte Fiona „Ja, die bin ich. Und ihr müsst die drei Mädchen sein, die das Gewinnspiel gewonnen haben, richtig?", erkundigte sich die junge Frau und lächelte sie freundlich an. „Na seid ihr schon aufgeregt?" „klar!", riefen die Mädels wie aus einem Mund „Und, worauf freut ihr euch am meisten?", fragte die Schauspielerin. „Orlando!", rief Sina „Johnny!"rief Fiona „ALLES!"schrie Anita... „Naja, wenigstens werdet ihr euch nicht um einen streiten müssen, oder?" lachte Keira und zwinkerte den Dreien zu. Die Mädchen spürten wie sie langsam aber sicher knallrot wurden und das lächeln auf dem Gesicht der Frau ihnen gegenüber immer breiter wurde. Dieses peinliche Schweigen hätte sich wohl noch mehr ausgebreitet, wäre in dem Moment nicht eine Maskenbildnerin hereingekommen und hätte sie gebeten sich zu setzen. Es war wahnsinnig schwer 2 Stunden ruhig zu sitzen mit dem Gedanken im Hinterkopf, dass Orlando, Johnny und alle anderen Schauspieler nur ungefähr 500 Meter von ihnen entfernt am Set spielten. Keira nahm nach einigen Minuten die Gespräche wieder auf und beantwortete alle Fragen, die sie ihr stellten. Als sie fertig war, um einiges früher als die drei, verabschiedete sich von ihnen und wünschte ihnen viel Glück und vor allem Spaß. Nun ja, man kann nicht sagen „glückwünschen"sondern eher „Toi, Toi, Toi", woraufhin man „Shit"antworten musste und nicht „danke", weil das sonst Unglück brachte.  
  
Als sie nach einer ewig langen Zeit die Maske verließen, waren sie kaum wieder zu erkennen. Mit ihren Frisuren, den altmodischen Kleidern und den Accessoires sahen sie aus, als hätten sie gerade eben eine Zeitreise hinter sich und als sie in die blendende Sonne stiegen, wurde ihnen so heiß, dass sie, wie Elizabeth im Film, kaum noch Luft bekamen.  
  
Die Luft blieb ihnen dann allerdings ganz weg, als sie spürten, wie sich ihnen von hinten jemand näherte und sie sich umdrehten um zu sehen wer da auf sie zukam. „O.k., jetzt glaub ich wirklich, dass ich träume!", flüsterte Sina ihren Freundinnen zu, die als Antwort nichts anderes tun oder sagen konnten als zu nicken und ein leisen „mhm"zu stöhnen. Da standen sie, tatsächlich, die beiden Lieblingsschauspieler der Mädchen, die in dem Moment spürten, wie ihre Knie weich wurden und merkten, dass sie wohl kaum einen Schritt vorwärts gehen konnten.  
  
„AH! Hallo! Ihr seid also unsere Drei neuen ‚Crewmitglieder' oder?", fragte der eine, der jüngere der beiden, dessen dunkelbraune Locken sein Gesicht umrahmten. „Ähm...äh...mhm...": das waren so ziemlich die einzigen Laute, die die drei bemächtigt waren aus sich herauszuquetschen. „Ich glaube du machst sie nervös, Orlando", sagte der andere und die beiden grinsten sich so richtig Lausbuben-mäßig zu.  
  
Als Sina ihre Fassung wieder gewonnen hatte, fiel ihr ein, dass sie die Tasche, in der die Geschenke für Orlando und Johnny hatte, in der Maske hatte liegen lassen... „würdet ihre bitte... kurz, ähm... auf mich warten?", bat sie die beiden Stars, drehte sich um und lief davon, was sich als schwierig erwies, mit dem langen Kleid, dass sie trug. „wo läuft sie denn jetzt hin?"wunderte sich Johnny und Anita, die sich wieder beruhigt hatte, antwortete ihm, dass sie wohl die Geschenke holen gegangen war. „Geschenke? Aber das wäre nicht nötig..."begann Orlando, doch bevor er den Satz beenden konnte hatte Sina ihm und Johnny schon 2 Pakete in die Hände gedrückt. „Oh! Du scheinst mich gut zu kennen!!", grinste Orlando, als er den Inhalt seines Päckchens begutachtet hatte, "du bist aus Österreich, oder? Woher weißt du, dass ich Österreichische Spezialitäten mag?" „Oh, das hab ich mal in einer Zeitung gelesen... ich verschling jede Zeitschrift in der ein Artikel über sich drin is...", murmelte Sina und kaum dass sie sich versah, drückte Orlando ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange und schon wieder wurde sie knallrot und hatte das Gefühl, gleich würde sie in Ohnmacht fallen... „na ja, ich dachte, es würde dir schmecken..."  
  
„Wow, hey das is echt nett von dir..."begann jetzt auch Johnny sich zu bedanken. Ihm hatte sie eine Schachtel Zigarillos und ein Plektron gekauft, sie wusste ja, dass er gerne Gitarre spielte und seit sie in einer Zeitung ein Bild von ihm mit Zigarillos gesehen hatte, hatte sie sich vorgenommen, ihm welche zu schenken. „wir haben auch noch was für euch!"mischten sich nun Fiona und Anita ein... „wir haben die Sachen nur nicht hier... es tut uns leid! Wir bringen sie euch morgen, o.k?" „ja,. Macht euch da doch keinen stress, ihr bleibt ja eine Woche, oder?" erkundigte sich der Jungstar. „Nein, 3 Wochen! Wir müssen ja drehen und das geht ja nicht so schnell und so...!"sprudelte es aus Annis Mund und sie konnte ihre Aufregung einfach nicht verbergen. „Na gut, Orli und ich müssen jetzt weiter!"sagte Johnny und als er Orlando's bösen Gesichtsausdruck sah, konnte er nicht umhin laut loszulassen... „Wundert euch nicht... er kann nur..." „...den Namen Orli nicht ausstehen, ich weiß!", vollendete Sina den Satz und als sich alle verabschiedet hatten, brachen die drei Mädels in Schwärmereien über die beiden aus. „also, das war ja jetzt wirklich WAHNSINN!!! Die sind ja voll nett... na warte, wenn ich das irgendwem erzähle, das glaubt mir niemand!!!", sagte Fiona... „Oh MAN! Wir haben keine Fotos gemacht!" „stimmt!!!! Aber wir haben noch 3 Wochen Zeit!"beruhigte sie Anita. „ meinst du Orlando und Johnny geben uns ihre Nummern?", scherzte die dritte... „Warum nicht?", antworteten die beiden anderen, die diese Frage anscheinend ernst genommen hatten. Und da kam Sina doch tatsächlich die Idee, dass das wirklich möglich wäre. Schließlich würden sie mit ihnen drehen und viel Kontakt mit ihnen haben. Deshalb nahm sie sich vor, die beiden das nächste Mal tatsächlich nach ihren Telefonnummern zu fragen.  
  
Die Mädchen erkundeten also weiter das Set und als einige Zeit vergangen war, beschlossen sie sich langsam an den Strand zu begeben um sich mal umzusehen und zu erfahren, welche Szene sie heute drehen würden. Als sie ankamen, umkreisten sie gleich an die 20 Mitarbeiter um ihre Frisuren nochmal auszubessern und um Sina daran zu erinnern, dass sie ihren Text lernen musste. Fred, der Regieassistent, erklärte ihr, welchen Part sie heute drehen würden und Sina bekam einen Schock, als sie sah, dass sie in10 Minuten eine ganze Seite auswendig lernen musste. „Na gut, dann mal frisch ans Werk!", sprach sie sich selbst Mut zu und setzte sich in eine Ecke um sich ihre Parts einzuprägen... In dem Script ging es um die Zeit nach dem ersten Teil. Die Szene war eine der Anfangsszenen und sie spielte eine Freundin von Elizabeth und William, die in der Zwischenzeit geheiratet hatten. Sie sollte in dieser Szene zum Haus der beiden gehen und ihnen erklären, dass Piraten soeben in Port Royal angekommen waren...  
  
„SINA, DEIN AUFTRITT!!!"erklang eine Durchsage, die das Mädchen, vertieft in ihren Text, aufschrecken ließ. „jaja, ich komme!", rief sie zurück und eilte hinüber zum Set. „Alles o.k?", fragte Keira und als diese langsam nickte, lächelte sie ihr kurz zu und alle nahmen ihre Plätze ein. 


End file.
